


Touch Too Much

by bluesun89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesun89/pseuds/bluesun89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is having a bad day. Sam and Dean fix the bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Jamie asked for fic for her birthday. Ta da!

 

 

Jamie sat at the bar and stared blankly down into her drink. The bustle of the semi-crowded dive was a welcoming white noise into which she could fall, letting the insufferable uncomfortableness of the rut she was in fall away. Life wasn’t treating her very well these days and luck seemed to be something of which she would never again see the good side. Thankless, underpaying job. Money seemingly evaporating out of her account. Uncanny ability to only attract psychos and douchebags. She looked up into the mirror behind the bartender and studied herself. Long, black hair framed her pale porcelain skin, and her own deep brown eyes stared back at her. She’d been told once or twice that she had a regal-looking, classic beauty, but she was having trouble seeing it herself.  She sighed and glanced unseeingly around her less than desirable surroundings. There was nothing to catch her eye. She turned back to her drink.

“Two beers, please.” The timbre of the voice saying the words was soothing to Jamie’s ear and she glanced over. A tall, dark drink of a man was standing mere feet from her. She looked down at the simple tank and worn jeans she was wearing. She suddenly regretted going out in whatever was easiest to throw on. She looked back up at him. He turned in her direction and smiled, brushing away the hair trying to fall into his eyes. A big smile inadvertently curled her lips and color tinged her cheeks. She looked away quickly to hide her flush. Man, he was hot. She was suddenly aware of how long it had been since she’d been laid. He was jostled even closer by a crowd of too-eager drinkers and when she felt his sudden looming presence, it was all she could do to keep her brain working through her rush of arousal. But it seemed her brain wasn’t the part of her doing the thinking anyway as she found herself leaning in to smell his clean, masculine scent. She looked up to see if he’d noticed. His eyes were on her.

“Hi,” he said, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly. Jamie smiled abashedly.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” she said.

“Looks like you’re lonely,” he said. “I can relate.”

“Two-beers-at-once lonely?” she asked, indicating the two bottles sitting in front of him. He laughed.

“I’m here with my brother.” He motioned toward the big, picture window at the front of the bar where a man was visible at the trunk of a large classic car.

“Much less pathetic than drinking alone,” she said dryly, staring down at her own drink.

“At least you’re not drinking alone at home,” he said with a smile.

“That’s true. Then I wouldn’t have met you. I’m Jamie, by the way.”

“Sam,” he said, absently grabbing one of the beers. She pondered his perfect features for a moment. Her long neglected sex drive was wailing in her ears, overtaking reason and decorum and protocol. She was speaking before she had a chance to think.

“I never do this, but… you wanna get outta here?”

“You son of a bitch!” said a voice from her left. She and Sam both glanced over at a slightly older, rugged looking man who had just walked up to them. He slapped Sam proudly on the back. “You haven’t been in here five minutes, Sammy. _You_ picked up a girl?!”

Sam looked endlessly peeved. “Your brother?” asked Jamie.

The muscles in Sam's jaw were working overtime as he glared at his brother. “Jamie, this is Dean.”

“Y’all have one hell of a gene pool,” she said sipping her drink. She stopped. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Dean smirked. She looked back over her drink at Sam. “Offer still stands.” He opened his mouth and stammered for a second.

“Jamie, is it?” interrupted Dean. “He says ‘yes.’ Hey,” he said, waving at the bartender and slapping down a bill, “this covers hers.” He turned back to Jamie and offered her a hand, sweeping the other toward the door. “To the car.”

Jamie studied him only a moment before quickly finishing her drink and taking his hand, letting him lead her away. She looked coyly over her shoulder at Sam.

 

Sam watched as Dean led away the pretty girl who had just been hitting on him. This wasn’t his usual thing. He didn’t _do_ this. Dean was the one that took care of his needs with one-night stands. Sam contented himself with his own hand, finding it more desirable then getting the needs of other people involved. Sex was never just sex for him. But this girl… she seemed to be in the same boat. Maybe this was right for him. Just this once. He made his decision. He gulped down a whole beer, grabbed the other just in case, and followed her out of the building. He caught up with them just as Dean was opening the back door for Jamie to slide in.

“Dude,” said Dean as he shut the door. “She’s hot.”

“Do _not_ ruin this for me.”

“Ruin it? I’ve been waiting for you to snag a girl forever.” He walked to the front door, slapping Sam on the ass. “Now get in the game.”

Sam fumed at his brother’s back before sliding in next to Jamie.

‘Hey,” she said, slipping her phone back into her purse. “Happy you could join us.” Her voice had a naturally seductive rasp and Sam liked hearing it. She moved right up next to him and placed a hand on his thigh. He was grateful that she made the first move. It took the pressure off and made it easier for him to go next. He brought a hand up to brush her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. He kept his lips closed, wanting to go slow. He barely noticed as Dean started to drive the short distance back to the motel. He kissed her with quick, catch and release kisses, getting acquainted. He slowly eased his tongue out of his mouth, running the tip across her upper lip. Jamie parted her lips, inviting him in. He kissed her fully, thrusting in his tongue. He felt her hand moving slowly up his thigh. It had been too long since he’d been touched like this. He made a needy sound into her mouth and caught her at the waist, settling her astride his lap. He kissed along her jaw and licked at the soft skin behind her ear. She mewled appreciatively. Jamie ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him back. He looked into her face as she captured his lips in a kiss, sucking on his lower lip. He rubbed his hands up her sides, feeling the curve of her waist. He clutched her sides right under her breasts, feeling where the wire of her bra hit her skin. She laced her tongue into his mouth, begging. He pulled back from her and began to kiss down her neck. He looked down her loose top to get a glimpse of her full breasts and he worked his way down her sternum until his nose was resting in her cleavage. He slid his hands up under her shirt, feeling up the taught lines of her stomach to cup her breasts. She whimpered as he rubbed light thumbs over her nipples and licked along the slopes of her ample bosom. He hissed as he felt her hand rub up over his hardening erection, trying to keep quiet since Dean was in the car. They couldn’t arrive at the motel soon enough.

 

Jamie sat up as she felt the car finally come to a stop. She was eager to move this along. She climbed out of the car, quickly followed by Sam. He reached back in and snagged his beer. Waste not, want not, she mused. He fumbled quickly in his pocket for his key, unlocking the door and holding it open for her. She stepped over the threshold.

“You kids have fun,” quipped Dean from the driver’s seat.

“You’re not coming?” queried Jamie, genuinely shocked.

“No. What? No,” said Dean, taken aback.

“Oh. I thought y’all were a package deal.”

“Why? What? No,” he stuttered. “Why would you think that?” Jamie sauntered over to the car window and leaned in, letting her top hang open for him to see.

“I saw you watching,” she said. “Watching us in the backseat.”

“Watching _you_ ,” he stammered, staring down her shirt.

“Well, don’t you wanna watch some more?” she slipped a hand into the car and ran it down his chest to rest on his crotch. She felt the beginnings of a bulge there. “I can tell you want me.” She kissed him. “And I know I want you.” She reached over and pulled the keys out of the ignition and straightened back up, taking the keys with her. “So… you comin’?” As she walked away she heard him swear under his breath, but then the car door slammed. She walked through the door and smiled to herself. If she was gonna do this, she was gonna do it right. She watched as Dean crossed the threshold, looking shifty. He put a finger in Sam’s face.

“We never talk about this. Ever.”

“No arguments here,” he said, shutting the door. Dean snatched the beer from Sam and took a long swig with clear intent to finish it off within seconds.

Jamie walked over to Sam, grabbing him at the waistband and pulling him to her. He thumped into her and she looked up at him. At 5’ 10”, she seldom had men tower over her. Sam was so tall and broad she felt dwarfed by him, and she was endlessly turned on by that. She canted her head for a kiss. He obliged her, kissing her ardently. He brought his hands around to cup her ass, squeezing and rubbing. She shifted her pelvis against him, feeling his erection through his pants. He began to run kisses along her jaw line. She moaned but stepped back from him, shaking off the heavy feeling. She placed a hand on his chest. “I am going to reward you well for your patience later.”

His eyes were dark with need as she turned away from him and set her sights on Dean. Making him more comfortable was top priority. She walked up to him and placed her lips to his ear. “Sam got me all buttery. Can you do better?”

“Can I do…? Aw, darlin’, I’ll melt that butter.” He grabbed her by the back of the head and yanked back, exposing her long neck. She gasped. Her breath caught in her throat as Dean ran the flat of his tongue over her neck. Fluttering soft lips over the pulse of her jugular, working blunt teeth at her jaw, sucking her ear lobe into his mouth, tugging slightly, still holding her by her hair, he was an exquisite combination of hard and soft. She brought a hand to his crotch. He stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist. He let go of her hair so she could watch him as he brought her palm up to his mouth. He placed soft, suckling kisses over the flesh of her palm and licked his way up her pointer finger, taking it slowly into his mouth and sucking. His mouth wrapped around her finger was erotic in a way that surprised her. She wanted that mouth sucking other things. He pulled her finger out and ran his tongue over his full lips. She wanted that tongue running over her lips. He slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, throwing it off to the side. She watched him as he eyed her trim waste and lacy bra approvingly. “God, you’re hot.” And then he rushed her, pushing her back until she was at the bed and shoving her down. She laid back as he crawled over her, leaning in for a kiss. He teased her, not letting her get a hold of his lips. She felt his hand working up her thigh, squeezing as he worked his way to her crux. It’s what she wanted. His hand cupped her sex, rubbing.

She moaned. “Stop,” she said, reluctantly. He stayed his hand, searching her face for an answer. “Sam goes first.”  Dean didn’t look nearly as upset as he could have at the mention of Sam’s name, so this very well could work out after all. Dean retreated to a chair, watching her.

 

Sam was glad to see it was his turn. He knew he was a mess of gangly arms as he hurried to shirk out of his jacket and unbutton his shirt, letting them fall away. He approached the bed, relieved to expose some of his burning flesh. Jamie’s eyes went wide as she took in the taut, well-defined muscles of his chest, torso, and arms. He took up Dean’s position over her and brought his lips to hers. She welcomed his touch and eagerly ran her fingers over his chest, tracing his muscles, letting her fingers linger over his protective tattoo. He brought a hand to her core and rubbed and she moaned in relief. She laved her tongue over one of his nipples, blowing on it until it was taut. She bit lightly on the sensitive nub and he pressed his palm more firmly into her, matching her enthusiasm.

“Oh, my God,” she breathed. He brought his hands up behind her to release the clasp on her bra. He pulled it off and tossed it aside, finally revealing her considerable bust. Her nipples, already half-hard from arousal, fully erected themselves in the open air.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, gazing at her. Sam brought his mouth to one of those very fine nipples and sucked it in. She hissed and arched into his mouth, bringing her hand to her other nipple. He brought his hands to her waistband and nimbly released the closures. His concern with going slowly was quickly leaving him. Her response to his touch was intoxicating to both mind and body, and his body was making an executive decision about a faster course. He shoved the jeans over her hips and she lifted herself off the bed so he could more easily remove them. They fell around her ankles and she kicked them away, spreading her legs, asking for his touch. He would not deny her. He knelt on the floor between her legs, pulling her down the bed so that her long legs hung fully over the side. He hovered his mouth over her cute cotton panties. He snagged them in his teeth and pulled down. They fell around her ankles and he added them to the growing array of scattered clothes. He turned his eyes back to Jamie’s smooth, naked pussy. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and licked into her lush folds. She laughed breathily and it turned into a groan as he sucked along her lips.

 

Jamie’s head was swimming with sensation. She looked down at Sam’s face buried in her. Movement behind him caught her eye and she looked past him at Dean. He was sitting in his chair, legs spread in a confident stance, lips parted slightly as he watched her. His erection was bulging at his fly. She stared into Dean’s eyes as Sam ate her, long tongue reaching into her, fluttering lips working at her, kissing her, sucking her. She moaned as he flicked his tongue out across her clit for the first time—but she kept her eyes locked on Dean. His eyes were all pupils as he stared at her aroused face and exposed sex. He nudged off his shoes and socks and he rose, sauntering toward the bed. He shrugged out of his jacket as he approached, leaving on his over shirt and t-shirt. Her eyes followed him until he was behind her, and then she felt his weight as he knelt down above her on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her. She groaned as Sam licked over her little nub again, and Dean swallowed the noise, licking into her with his own tongue. He brought his hands to her breasts and began to work them, kneading and rolling and rubbing. She “mmm’ed” and brought her hands up to run through his hair. Sam sucked her clit into his mouth and began to roll it gently, sporadically applying suction. She released Dean’s mouth and moaned grinding up onto Sam’s face. Hands still in Dean’s hair, she pulled him over her toward her breasts. He took the hint and sucked one into his mouth. Jamie mewled. It was so good. “Come on, Sam,” she said, meaning it to be goading, but it came out more of a whine. Sam began flicking his tongue as fast as he could across her clit. She tensed, all her focus on Sam’s magnificent tongue. Her hands grasped and Dean eased her hands out of his hair and into his own, giving her something to squeeze. Sam kept going, until, finally, she felt her muscles let go, releasing the tension in waves as her orgasm washed over her.

“Damn, Sam,” she breathed, sitting up to look at him. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and grinned at her.

“You’re a treat,” he said. “It’s been too long since I’ve had the opportunity to do that. And you’re delicious.”

“Speaking of delicious, you are wearing too many clothes.” She let her eyes drink in his strong, defined, powerful form. She brought her hands up to caress his chest, letting them trail down to his waistband. She released the fastenings and eyed the length of him that tented his boxers. She pushed his jeans down over his hips and they pooled where he knelt. She reached in and pulled him out. Like everything else about Sam, he was impossibly long. Sam groaned at her touch, hips rocking forward. She dipped her fingers into herself, slicking them. She pumped her fist around him slowly, watching as his eyes fluttered shut at her ministrations. She kissed his mouth slowly, relishing in the taste of him, tongue languidly searching. She brought her other hand around to his muscular ass, squeezing through the fabric of his boxers. He moaned into her, pressing himself close, jerking his hips up against her, hugging his arms around her. She quickened her hand, ready to please him the way he had her.

And then there was a hand brushing her hair from her neck, soft lips kissing down to her shoulder. She felt the scruff of Dean’s cheek against her skin. His hands snaked around her, one fondling a breast, the other working its way down to her nethers. She spread her legs, allowing him better access, and he curled two fingers into her. She moaned into Sam and worked him harder, feeding Dean’s touch into her hand. She rubbed a thumb over his head and Sam threw his head back with a grunt. He grabbed her up round her ass and picked her up, pulling her possessively away from Dean. Her arousal surged as she felt the strength in him, holding her with minimal effort, and she cried out as he landed her fully on the bed, crushing his lips to hers. He pushed his boxers down and she assisted with her feet, impatiently trying to rid him of all his clothes. He worked away the tangle of socks and boots and jeans and boxers until he was finally, gloriously, naked. She looked down herself to eye the taut muscles of his thighs, the complete picture of his statuesque physique. Sam had no time for her revelries, though, and he nudged her legs apart with his knee.

Jamie watched as he took his monster of a dick into his hand, guiding himself to her pussy. He teased his head against her lips and she let her head fall back onto the pillows. He busied his mouth at her neck as he rubbed his dick against her. “Sam,” she breathed, asking. He sheathed himself inside her and they both groaned, her muscles stretching uncomfortably to fit him in. “Fuck!”

Sam looked down at her through heavily hooded eyes. “You okay?”

She looked up at him. “Yeah. Just go slow. You’ve got a python in your pants.” Sam smirked and slowly began to pump into her.

 

Completely naked Sam was too much for Dean, and he got off the bed. He sat up against the headboard of the twin. He shut his eyes, listening to the erotic symphony, imagining it was himself eliciting those noises of arousal from that gorgeous girl. His mind wandered and it _was_ he who had her at his lips, his fingers, his dick. He rubbed at himself through his jeans. Jamie's steady breath set a rhythm for his hand and he lolled his head back, going slow. It was just enough to keep him wanting. He heard the other mattress squeak with movement, followed by a sharp breath and a sigh. Dean peeked an eye open. Sam had Jamie's back pulled up to his chest, massive paw splayed across her pelvis, dick buried inside her. She craned her neck to kiss him and he let his fingers find her sweet spot. She moaned and Dean indulged his voyeurism watching her face as his brother pleased her. After a few minutes, she was in motion without warning. With the grace of a ballet dancer and a startling ease despite Sam's bulk, Jamie had Sam on his back. Sam's eyes went wide. Dean's pants became increasingly uncomfortable as she began to ride Sam. Dean watched the movement of her hips and he couldn't sit on the sidelines anymore. He wanted to be part of this dance.

Dean had had threesomes before. Normally they had been with two women, but on a few rare occasions he'd set his mind on pleasing other men as well. Dean was good in bed, universally so. It wasn't something he talked about, but he took pride in making people feel good, gender aside. So it wasn't Sam being a man that was putting him off. It was Sam being his brother. Dean shut his eyes, rolled his shoulders. Nut up, dude. Compartmentalize; it's what Winchesters do. He pushed his resistance to be near a naked, aroused Sam aside. He would focus on the girl, but he would not ignore his brother. Dean got off his bed.  
  


Jamie heard a soft creak of springs and cracked an eyelid in Dean's direction. The elder brother was still wearing too many clothes. She wanted to see what he had under there. Sam wrapped his hands around her thighs, rubbed his thumbs across the sensitive flesh. She bore down onto him, shifting for just the right amount of movement against her clit. She huffed out a noise, eyes still locked on Dean. He hadn't been very active yet. She was intrigued as he slowly swaggered toward her. He brought up gentle hands to cup her face, thumbs resting on her bottom lip. He pulled down playfully and a smile- a smirk, she thought instead- curled up his full mouth. He stepped back, exaggerating the natural sway of his hips as he began to shrug out of his over shirt. He had it worked down his shoulders before he turned away from her, hips rocking. He shrugged it all the way down, catching it in his hands and pulling it back and forth across his perfect jean-clad ass. He spun back around to her and threw the button-down away, his face a purposefully overdone expression of seduction. Jamie grinned at him. "Sure wish we had some wine to go with that cheese." She paused. "Really I just wish we had some wine."

He snarked back at her, knowing full well her answer. "You want me to stop?"

"Only if you want me to leave." He smiled. She enjoyed sparring with him. She continued to work her hips on Sam as Dean stretched his arms out, theatrically gearing up for something. The muscles in his arms and chest flexed with the movement and she eyed the strain it put on his tight t-shirt. He brought his outstretched arms dramatically down to grasp at the hem of his shirt, hips still undulating. He danced his shirt up slowly, revealing to her his muscled torso. He pulled it off with a flourish. She was surprised to see a matching tattoo on his chest, but she put that thought aside as she finally got to see some of that long-hidden skin. While Sam was muscled from work, he was obviously defined by diet. Dean was muscled and well-worked like his brother, but his muscles were masked by a cheeseburger or two. This did nothing to diminish his hotness. Nuth. Ing. He danced toward her, thrusting hips first. She grinned as she eyed the approaching bulge.

“You so want me,” he quipped cockily, leaning down toward her face. He ran the tip of his tongue along his upper lip and she leaned toward him, wanting those lips to be hers. Jamie opened her mouth to speak, but the words stuck in her throat as shocks of pleasure went through her. At some point, she had let her focus slip so to Dean that she had forgotten her hips. Sam was pressing his thumbs against the mound over her clit, moving in circles, drawing her attention back to him. She began riding him again as he worked. His massive dick was hitting just right, stretching just enough. The pressure building against her stimulated clit was fast increasing. She quickened her pace, begging for the release that was just out of reach. Dean’s lips were on her now, kissing down her neck. His tongue might as well have been on her clit the way the sensation of his lips was going straight to her pussy. She keened as she came, muscles contracting around Sam. She shuddered through, sweat sheening her skin.

“Sam,” she said, staring blearily at him. “You. _You_.” She pressed her body against him as she kissed him. “You.” She kissed his neck. “Are.” She kissed his collarbone. “Incredible.” She kissed his sternum. She kissed down to his stomach. To his happy trail.

 

Sam groaned as Jamie wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. Sharing the girl with his brother was not something about which he was particularly fond. While he didn’t get laid often, when he did, it was a thing for him and him alone. He shared so much with his brother already. And Jamie had hit on _him_. Not Dean. He didn’t really want to see Dean naked either. Jamie was kissing down the underside of his shaft and all thoughts of Dean were instantly forgotten. She licked back up and took his head again. She wrapped her hands around his shaft, pumping in rhythm with her mouth. The heat of her was exquisite. He groaned and brought his hands into her hair. He looked down to watch her. He saw Dean standing over her. Their eyes met. Dean shrugged at him. Sam shut his eyes. He couldn’t deal with his brother just yet. He felt the heat of Jamie’s mouth, the pressure of her hands, smelled the musk of her sex, the vanilla of her perfume. His head was swimming. Fingers on the pulse point of his wrist, kneading up the overworked flesh of his hands sent a thrill down into the pit of him. Lips along his fingertips were eliciting chills that shot straight to his dick. Which Jamie was currently taking as much of as possible into her mouth. Sam snapped open alert eyes. Dean had Sam’s hand at his mouth.

“What are you…?” He felt Jamie stay her mouth. He knew she was watching.

Dean looked at him. “She’s hot, dude.”

Sam stammered at him. Then resolved himself. “We never talk about this. Ever.”

“No arguments here.” He didn’t resume his actions until Sam let his head fall back down to the mattress. Jamie hummed around the length of him and it sure as hell felt like a reward. The lips at his hand sucked the way he’d seen them work Jamie’s hand before. It was surreal. As Dean’s lips kissed along his palm, Sam detached himself from the idea of his brother. Jamie curled one of her hands under to roll his balls. Sam moaned and balled a fist into the bedspread. Dean’s tongue was at the crook of his elbow now, sucking the sensitive flesh. Sam tried to hold on, but Jamie was so wonderful that he… just… couldn’t…

Sam barked out a noise as he came. Jamie swallowed him down and Sam decided she was an angel. Not one of the dicks with wings, but a real angel. He realized Dean was holding his hand. He didn’t know whether he’d reached for his brother or if Dean had taken his hand. They were always there to support each other. This was no different. He shifted his gaze to the raven-haired beauty between his legs. She was wiping cum off her chin and smiling, looking deliciously debauched.

“Dean?” said Sam, sitting up.

“Hm?” Dean grunted.

“She deserves a prize for that, don’t you think?”

“Oh, I’d say so.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Her naturally husky voice was even raspier from the blowjob. It was insanely sexy.

“I think-” he started.

“Y’all should kiss each other,” Jamie blurted. There was silence. “Just once. And then you can just pay attention to me and forget each other the rest of the time.” More silence. “Hey, you said I could get a prize.”

Sam stood up. He looked at the man who was no longer his brother. Dean had his eyes closed already, abandoning reality. Sam stepped up to him. He cupped his hands around Dean’s face.

 

Jamie watched as Sam leaned into his brother, softly placing his lips over Dean's. Dean parted his lips and placed his hands on Sam's hips. Sam tentatively kissed back. Dean inhaled into the kiss and took control, pulling Sam's hips toward him, wrapping his arms up his back. Sam was spurred by this, and Jamie watched the power struggle ensue between them. Sam snagged Dean’s upper lip and tugged. He slid his hands into Dean’s pants and squeezed his ass. Dean grunted and his hips rocked forward. Dean licked into Sam’s mouth and that’s when they stepped away from each other. Weary looks passed between them. She could tell this was just another physical fraternal fight. They glanced at her.

“You two shouldn’t exist. How hot you are? It’s not natural.”

“Sammy,” said Dean, reverting. “She got her prize. I think some punishment’s in order for the stunt she just pulled.” Sam nodded his agreement. “But first things first.” Dean began swaying his hips again as he took the couple of steps to the edge of the bed. “’Bout time I got out of these pants, wouldn’t you say?” The demand in his voice went straight to Jamie’s privates as she reached her fingers out to release the button of his jeans. She locked her eyes on his as she pulled down the zipper. He danced the fabric down his hips. His erection was pressing firmly out against the fabric of his boxer-briefs. She could tell even now that he wasn’t as big as his brother. But who was, really? Dean stepped out of his pants. Her hands were already moving toward the waistband of his underwear. He had been clothed far too long. Her want to see him naked, them both naked at the same time, was overwhelming.

“You really need to be naked,” she said as she pushed the fabric down. He stopped her hands before his dick was exposed.

“That’s something you want?” he asked, eyes sparkling.

She nodded, “God, yes.”

“Then you can’t have it.”

“Oh, really?” she arched an eyebrow. “And what are you gonna-?” Dean placed a firm hand on her shoulder and shoved her back. He motioned for Sam to get on the bed.

“Pin her.” Sam’s weight rocked the bed and his strong arms caught her up under her shoulders. He was sitting against the headboard and he settled her between his outstretched legs so that she was mimicking his position. He placed his legs over hers and parted them, thus parting hers. Her heart raced. She was exposed. He pulled her arms back and caught them between his stomach and her back. She felt herself flush in arousal. She leaned her head back at Sam, asking for his lips. He kissed her softly. She darted her tongue out but he pulled away from her. She whimpered at the loss of his lips. Dean crawled up between her legs. He got up into her face as if to kiss her. Instead, he lowered those maddening lips to her collarbone. He sucked along the bone and licked into the hollows; Sam started kissing along her neck. Jamie moaned, resting her head back on Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s fingers started delicate trails up the sides of her torso. It sent heat coursing through her. Dean was kissing down her sternum now, being infuriatingly careful not to brush those lips against her breasts. His fingers found the sensitive skin behind her knees. Sam was tugging at her earlobe now, his breath tingling. Dean had his lips along the flat of her belly, tongue mapping out her skin. He blew cool air over his designs and her flesh alighted with goose bumps. Sam’s hands found the skin around her breasts. He moved in little circles around the perimeter. Dean drew his fingertips back and forth across the skin of her inner thighs, his lips finding the flesh of her pelvis. Jamie groaned and bit her lip. She tried to pull her hands free. Sam held her fast. As if in answer, Dean’s mouth was at her inner thigh. Blunt teeth tugged, lips suckled kisses.

“What do you want, Jamie?” he asked. The vibrations of his voice against her made the beast inside her rail against its cage. She could barely think clearly enough to make words; her pending orgasm was blanking out everything. She mumbled something unintelligible. “What was that?” The beast screamed in her ears. Sam found that sensitive spot behind her ear.

“F-…fuh-,” she stammered. She felt drunk. She swallowed and tried again. “Fuck me,” she whispered.

“I didn’t catch that. Speak up?”

His hot breath was killing her. She focused all her energy on her vocal chords. “Fuck me!”

“Ooh, so needy,” Dean drawled. “I like it.” And he began flicking his tongue along her clit. Jamie shook with her orgasm as a ragged wail escaped her lips.

She opened her eyes and looked at Dean, a smile curling her lips. “Fuck you.”

“You will later. Right now, I’ll do the honors.” Dean got off the bed. In one swift movement, his boxer-briefs were off and on the floor. Finally, Jamie took him in, naked from head to toe. His dick was standing proudly and she wanted it inside her more than anything. Dean settled himself between her legs. She wanted to kiss him, touch his handsome features, but Sam was a prison. As if he knew, Dean leaned into her. His leather, clove, and earth musk mingled with Sam's sandalwood and citrus, setting her head a-swimming. Dean's piercing green eyes smoldered into her. His lips were so close to hers but he would not kiss her. His nearness was intoxicating. And then his lips brushed hers—soft, teasing. His dick found her pussy, edging in. Her breath hitched as he slowly pushed into her. She rocked her hips forward, trying to take him quicker. She was successful for only a moment. Sam's hands reached around her pelvis and pushed her back.  She mewled. This was intense on a level she just hadn't been expecting. Dean was sheathed within her now. She searched his eyes. "Dean," she whispered.

"Shhh. Good things come in those who wait." He kissed her, full and hard. She tongued into him, wanting to possess his voluptuous mouth. She sucked in his lower lip, grabbing hold of him with the only part of her of which she still had control. He groaned and she drank in the throaty noise. He began pumping into her. He tugged away from her mouth and she reluctantly released him. He kissed her forehead, fluttered lips on her eyelids, sucked the end of her nose into his mouth. He licked the tip of his tongue along her jawline. It felt intimate and hot and Jamie wanted to curl up into him. Sam’s previously idle hands snaked out of dormancy and up to her breasts. He could easily fit a whole breast in each hand. He kneaded and rolled and tugged. He brushed all her hair from her neck, licking his tongue from the nape of her neck up to the base of her skull. Her breath hitched as Dean adjusted his angle. His hips were like magic. While Sam’s size and effort were what made him so good, Dean needn’t rely on either. He was skilled. (Although his size and effort were nothing at which to sneeze, either.) She felt naughty with him between her legs. Sinful. His fingers were at her clit and she whined through another high.

“Dean! Fuck,” she managed. “You’re a really good lay. Like _oh_ my god.” She kissed him. He grinned like the damn cat that ate the canary.

“I know.”

Jamie rolled her eyes. She felt Sam getting hard again against her back.

 

“Hey, Sammy,” husked Jamie. Sam had never been so grateful as he was now for his minimal recovery time. She found his erection with her tethered hands. He didn’t stop her movement this time as she began stroking him. He felt dizzy as his blood rushed to fill his dick, her ministrations making the flow frenzied. Her long fingers danced over his flesh, teasing. She caressed him gently, feeling up the underside of him and swirling a thumb up over the head. He grunted and thrust up at her. She took his hint, wrapping her nimble fingers around him. He let his head fall back and he felt the bed rock as Dean started thrusting again. Her hand moved with Dean’s steady rhythm. As she pumped over his length, he hugged up against her. Dean peered at him through bright eyes. Sam loved his brother. Like a brother. Nothing more. He decided that wasn't going to stop him showing Dean affection. This was never going to happen again, so why not make the most of it? He leaned over Jamie's shoulder, grabbing Dean by the chin. He kissed him. His brother tasted like beer and salt, which Sam found fitting.

"Oh muh damn,” said Jamie, turning to get a better look at them lip locked over her shoulder. She quickened her movements over him. Sam groaned and Dean used the distraction to thrust his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam didn’t pull away this time. He let Dean explore. Much like the rest of Dean, the older man’s tongue was practiced. He felt good. Sam ran his thumb up over Dean’s jaw and buried his fingers into his dirty-blonde hair. He felt a fine dusting of earth from the run-of-the-mill salt-and-burn they’d finished earlier. Sam let his hand fall away when Dean pulled back. He grinned at Sam.

“Let’s make her come.”

Sam smiled back and ran his hands over her back, down to her ass. He tickled her cheeks and ran his thumbs lightly over the pucker of her ass. Dean was pistoning into her and, from the way she was shouting, hitting all the right spots. She convulsed and he felt her muscles contract. She slumped back onto him, panting.

“I can’t… Oh, my god… Just…” Sam brushed away the hair that was sticking to her face. He kissed her forehead.

“You are so hot.”

“You two,” she pointed between them. “Oh, my god. Y’all are amazing.”

“And we’re not done yet,” said a leering Dean.

Jamie waved him off. “No, no. No more.”

Sam exchanged looks with his more experienced brother. “She’s still got some in her,” said Dean. “She’s just never been pushed like this.” It would have been cocky, thought Sam, if Dean weren’t so good.

“How do you kno-?!” she started, indignant, but she gave up midway. “Oh, you’re right. I’ve never had it this good. But I really don’t think I can take anymore.” Dean rolled out from between her legs and settled next to them. He looked at Sam and motioned out towards Jamie’s prone body. “Sammy.”

Sam glanced at Dean and back to Jamie. He sat her up. He reached out and grabbed one of her ankles. He pulled back, bending her at the knee and tucking her foot up behind her. He reached for her other ankle and pulled back. She threw her weight forward to accommodate the movement. Sam bent her forward. She realized his intent and hesitantly got on all fours, bending her elbows to rest her weight on her forearms. Sam eyed her approvingly. Ass in the air, sex flagrantly exposed to him. He rubbed her ass for a moment, relishing in the feel of her soft skin. He held her at the waist and sunk into her wet heat.

 

Dean delighted in Jamie’s moan as Sam thrust into her. He knew Sam was able to go deeper from this position, something they would both enjoy. Sam was so long, he could get where most couldn’t. He started slow, antagonizingly so. Jamie was still a little shaky and this would give her time to build back up—it’d just drive her crazy in the process. Dean edged up behind Sam. He settled down in the narrow space between Sam and the headboard. He held aside the hair at Sam’s neck to kiss along his skin. He pressed his thumbs into the hard muscle of his shoulders. He worked at the knotted flesh, slowly relieving the tension. He made his way down the broad expanse of Sam’s corded back. He kissed down his spinal cord. Sam groaned and started pumping more quickly. Jamie made a plaintive noise. Dean kept his mouth busy at Sam’s back while he wrapped his hands around to rub his chest. He found Sam’s nipples and rubbed at them, feeling them harden under his touch. Dean breathed in. Sam smelled like soap and citrus and home and sex. The scent went straight to Dean’s dick and he fed his own tension into his fingers, rubbing them lightly down his brother’s hardened chest. He let them pass down across his pelvis and wander back down to Sam’s ass. He squeezed the taut muscle. Sam jerked and upped his pace again. Jamie moaned. Dean pressed his thumbs up to Sam’s asshole. He rubbed a circle. Sam tensed. Dean didn’t want him to tense. He kissed across his little brother’s shoulder. The tension slowly eased out again. Dean sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. He slid the tip into Sam’s ass. Sam sucked in a breath and started railing into Jamie. She thrust back to hit him on his in-stroke. She moaned again and after a few moments the sound cut off as she came. Dean grinned. He could operate two people at once.

“Oh, my god. Oh, my god,” Jamie breathed. Dean crawled out from behind Sam and over to Jamie. He kissed her but she shooed him away. “I need to breathe.” He chuckled.

“Ooh, took your breath away.” She held up her middle finger, smiling. Dean looked over to Sam. “Pull her up, Sam.” Sam wrapped strong arms about Jamie’s waist and pulled her vertical. Dean laid on his back in front of them, head pointing towards them. He motioned to Sam to lower her back down as if he were under the Impala. Sam set her back on all fours. Dean sniffed in the heady musk of Jamie’s sex as it hung over his face. She was wet all over and so, so hot. “Don’t just stand there, Sammy,” he chided. “Pleasure the lady.”

Sam quirked his head at Dean. "I... Okay." Dean watched as Sam entered her again, the impossible length of him disappearing inch by inch. He hovered underneath them watching as Sam established his rhythm. He was powerful and controlled, his thrusts steady and deep. Dean was very content with his own body and manhood, but that didn't stop him appreciating the appeal of Sam's powerhouse form. Jamie was pulling him in, needy despite her multiple comings. Dean grinned and licked along her clit. Jamie sucked in air. Dean fondled her breasts as he licked along her pussy, letting his tongue glide over Sam. Sam made a throaty noise and slowed down, letting his dick linger longer against Dean’s agile tongue. Jamie threw her hips back against Sam, taking him in again. Dean watched the dance happily. He liked being good at something other than hunting. Sam had acquiesced to Jamie, thrusting in at a healthy pace again. Dean let his hands roam her body, caressing and tickling. Jamie shifted above him and Dean gasped as he felt her mouth close around his head. She bobbed up and down and he fed his appreciation into his tongue, using all the tricks in his handbook. She was all lips and tongue and heat and Dean thrust up into her. He turned his attention to Sam. He tilted his head back to find Sam’s balls. He sucked them into his mouth. Sam made a strangled noise as he upped his pace into Jamie. Dean rolled his tongue. Sam came with a shout. He collapsed back into the bed, leaving Jamie bereft. She was still at Dean’s dick, though. She quickened her pace.

 

“Jamie,” said Dean, the gravel in his voice playing little bows across her nethers. “Slower.” She eased her pace again, hoping he would reward her by pushing her into the orgasm that was hovering just out of her reach. He curled two fingers into her and began a quick, sturdy stroke. She groaned around his dick as he perfectly hit that spot inside over and over. How was he so good? His mouth was over her clit again and she didn’t even know what he was doing anymore. He was bliss. She crashed into her orgasm, stars pinging into her vision. She rolled off him, chest heaving.

“Jesus rollerblading Christ,” she breathed, brushing the hair from her face. “You’re a wizard.”

“You’re not wrong,” agreed Sam, looking sated and happy. Dean looked chuffed. She eyed his erection, still standing proudly after all this time.

Jamie turned to Sam and echoed Dean. “Wanna make him come?” They both set their eyes on the elder man. He didn’t try to resist as she thought he would. Clearly content with the fact that both she and Sam were now satisfied, Dean sprawled out willingly and expectantly. Jamie leaned over him and took his lips in a kiss. He had the taste of her on his lips. She licked into him. She was delicate and attentive, wanting to reciprocate the care with which he’d treated her. She worked her hands into the tense muscles of his shoulders. Sam was kissing down the inside of one of his arms. She nipped lightly at one of his nipples and as she worked her mouth down his chest, Sam lowered his mouth to his brother’s lips. Jamie got up to straddle over Dean. She slowly lowered herself onto him. He watched her, eyes locked on hers. She sunk all the way down and began to rock her hips. She rode him unhurriedly, taking her time to come up as much as she could before lowering herself back down again. Sam was ravaging Dean’s upper body with his mouth, sucking and licking in all the right places. Jamie gradually picked up speed, working herself toward another orgasm. She rested her hands on his chest, feeling herself begin to fall. “Oh, fuck, Dean, come on!” She wanted to bring him with her. She reached around to grab his balls, rolling them in her hand. “Come on!” Sam was cradling Dean’s head in his lap, rubbing his scalp and kissing his forehead. Jamie brought her other hand to her clit and rubbed herself. That was all she needed. She wailed out everything she had left. She was spent, finished. She shuddered and shook and watched blearily as Dean’s face contorted as he finally came. He shouted out the control he’d been holding over himself all night, giving himself away to the moment. His body was racked with the power of it and she understood what he got from putting it off all that time. She rolled off him and crawled up next to him. Sam joined her on her other side. They spooned up against each other and Jamie felt safe and warm and _tired_. She fell almost immediately to sleep.

 

When she woke, she was still sandwiched between the boys. She poked her head up over Dean’s shoulder to see if she could see a clock. It wasn’t very late, but she thought she should probably go. She felt the weight of Sam’s arm around her waist as she tried to get up. The movement set Dean off. He had a gun out before she was able to fully grasp what was happening. She looked at him with saucer-sized eyes. Dean surveyed the situation.

“Fuck,” he grumbled. “Sorry.”

Sam was up now. He was looking sympathetically at Dean. Jamie could see there was a lot here she didn’t know. And it wasn’t her business. She slid out of bed and kissed Dean. “Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?”

Dean chuckled. “Both.” She grinned and started searching for her clothes. The boys pulled on clean t-shirts and jeans as she made herself look as presentable as she could. They headed out to the car. They rode quietly back to the bar so she could collect her car. They were all still basking in the afterglow. No one wanted to ruin it with words. They came to a stop in the gravel parking lot and they all stepped out into the warm summer air. Jamie spotted Sam’s phone hanging out of his jacket pocket. She grabbed it out and put her number in it. She handed it back to Sam.

“If you guys are ever near here again, you call me.” He leaned in to kiss her. She pressed herself into him. He was so big and comforting. She shook herself out of it. She had to leave. She pulled away. “I’ve gotta go. This was amazing.”

“You were amazing,” said Sam as she headed for her car. Dean slapped her on the ass as she passed him. She jumped and grinned big. She opened the door and turned back to them.

“See you around, boys.” She settled herself behind the wheel and drove off. She watched them in her rearview as long as she could. She hoped they would call soon.


End file.
